


bunny business

by gokurakuji



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brief Discussion of Band Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Liberal Use of Aegyo, M/M, Secret Relationship, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokurakuji/pseuds/gokurakuji
Summary: The TXT boys find out about Soobin's Kakaotalk chats with BTS Jungkook. It's no big deal.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Jeon Jungkook
Comments: 62
Kudos: 857





	bunny business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again, resident soobkook enthusiast. This was something I wrote for fun and to get my writing juices running. It's not anything big, but please enjoy, fellow soobkook enthusiasts!

When Yeonjun clears his throat at him and says, “We need to talk,” Soobin doesn’t think much of it.

The throat-clearing means it’s the ‘ _I’m your hyung_ ’ talk, however, so Soobin knows to pump up his manners. He places his gaming headset on the desk and spins his chair all the way around to face Yeonjun who’s hovering by the doorframe.

“No, I mean _talk_ talk,” Yeonjun says. The dorm room is small; although they’re sitting in their own desk chairs, Beomgyu is practically shoulder to shoulder with Soobin, and Yeonjun glances at him uneasily. “With, uh… Taehyun, too.”

Huh. Now it’s Beomgyu’s turn to spin his desk chair all the way around. “How about me?”

Yeonjun squints. “You’re a kid.”

Beomgyu balks, scorned. “What the fuck, I’m older than Taehyun!”

“Not mentally!” Yeonjun argues, and before Beomgyu shouts another word out of his loud mouth Yeonjun wags his hand to gesture him to hush up. “Okay. Fine. You can come, too, whatever.”

“Is this a group thing?” Soobin asks. They had dorm-sharing squabbles before but they usually do those interventions at a scheduled window. “Because if it is, Kai’s still at his parents’.”

“It’s not a group thing,” Yeonjun clarifies, as fast as he backtracks, “well it is but it’s a _you_ thing more than anything and we all know Kai gets a bit uncomfortable with things like this so maybe we should leave him out of the discussion and—”

Beomgyu’s gasp cuts him off. “It’s a sex thing!”

Both Yeonjun and Soobin wince, but only Soobin is at the range to slap Beomgyu’s arm.

“Shush, okay!” Yeonjun mediates. Beomgyu’s yelp is going to turn to a whine and Yeonjun intensifies his hand gesture. “Sh-sh-sh-shush! Shush, shush! It’s not a—wait, I hope it’s not a, or—whatever! Just, both of you, living room stat! Chop, chop!”

With that, Yeonjun stomps away to the living room. Beomgyu and Soobin share a look but they go along, the faster they finish this the faster they can start their game, they suppose.

Their dorm really is microscopic for five overgrown boys. It takes less than ten unceremonious seconds for them to get to the living room, where Taehyun is sitting at the dining table. He’s idly tapping on a phone screen that’s placed flat on the table, unlike how normal people usually hold their phones, and then Soobin realizes it’s _Soobin’s_ phone, and oh, Soobin does not feel too good about this now.

“Did you break my phone?” Soobin asks.

“Oh god, I _wish_ we could break your phone,” Yeonjun says back. Snark on full-throttle today, it seems. Yeonjun pulls out a seat for himself, sits down next to Taehyun, and tells Beomgyu and Soobin to sit down, too. “Take a seat, hurry.”

Instinctually, Soobin does not want to sit down until he knows what this is all about, but he’s not a confrontational person, and he sits down with Beomgyu on the other side of the table to get things over with.

The moment he sits down, he then realizes another thing: his phone is in pristine condition. And yet another thing: Taehyun is tapping on his phone screen to keep it from locking.

Why is Taehyun keeping it from locking?

“Um,” Soobin starts.

“Why is Jungkook-hyung texting you?” Yeonjun cuts to the chase.

Oh fuck.

Oh. Fuck. That?

No, it’s probably not that. It’s not, Soobin’s logical thinking assures him, it’s never the worst-case scenario, that’s what his therapist says. But he’s frozen, he knows he is, ice rushing down his spine. _Why is Jungkook-hyung texting you?_ Yeonjun asks, repeated in his mind. _Why is Jungkook-hyung texting you? Why is Jungkook—_

“BTS Jungkook-hyung?” Soobin asks. Maybe if he plays it cool?

Taehyun finally gives him a look. A withering look, but a look nonetheless. “Yes, hyung.”

Soobin frowns, he’s blinking rapidly and he frowns even deeper to let his face focus on one thing and hopefully not the blinking part because that’ll give him away.

Then again what’s there to give away, anyway? If anything _he_ is the one who should demand an explanation. What were Yeonjun and Taehyun doing looking into his texts in the first place? Did he leave his phone unlocked? What kind of shitty person digs through somebody else’s Ka-talk without consent when they leave their phone unattended and unlocked? That’s an asshole thing to do and honestly, Soobin expected more common courtesy from his bandmates and dormmates in general, he didn’t even peg Yeonjun and Taehyun to be the type. That’s right. Soobin should assert his non-pacifist leader's side and put them in their place.

But instead what comes out of Soobin’s mouth is: “Bangtan-sonyeondan Jeon Jungkook?”

Yeonjun facepalms. “Yes, idiot! Who the fuck else!”

“Is he not allowed to text me? Maybe it’s a congratulation, we just wrapped up promotions the other day—”

“Does he congratulate you with a—” Yeonjun snatches the phone off the table, stifles a gag, and reads out with the flattest voice possible, “‘is my baby busy? Bunny emoji pout emoji’?”

“What the _fuck_?” Beomgyu beats him to it.

“Or does he congratulate you with a ‘need you here Soobinie broken heart emoji broken heart emoji broken heart—”

“It’s a porn bot,” Soobin scrambles. He’s stopped blinking. But that’s the thing. He’s not blinking. At all. “Y’know, one of those apps you pay for that basically acts like somebody you’re dating? Holy crap I sound like a total pervert but I named it uh, um, ‘Jungkookie-hyung’ because I… have a huge crush on him.” Yeonjun and Taehyun look unimpressed. Soobin should be angry, he should, but fuck that response is just not kicking in. Apparently, his fight or flight is just flight. “It’s sick, I know, I’m sorry, but he’s hot okay and I know this is obsessive—”

“We scrolled, hyung.” Taehyun pauses his meltdown. “Because we also thought it was a porn bot. But we _scrolled_ and the first message was a proper introduction from BTS Jeon Jungkook to congratulate you on your debut and also to come to him anytime if you need advice, the same message we _all_ got on our debut day.”

“ _You scrolled all the way up?_ ” Soobin shrieks.

“We had to make sure we weren’t hallucinating!” Yeonjun defends. Poor defence. Overruled, overruled. “We were traumatized all the way through, just so you know!”

Soobin scoffs. “Ugh, it’s not even that long, hyung. Most of it is deleted.”

Beomgyu gawks. “What did you delete exactly?”

Ah shit, he should’ve shut his traps, but at least he’s blinking now. “Um.”

“Soobin, what did you delete?” Yeonjun presses.

“Hyung, what did you delete?” Great, Taehyun joins in on the torture, too.

Soobin sighs. The worst has passed, might as well go through the whole ride. No big deal. “Texts, photos—”

“ _Photos?_ ” Beomgyu screams, and when Beomgyu screams Yeonjun screams, too, and Soobin is just extremely thankful Kai isn’t here because then the volume in their dorm would be uncontainable.

“Can we be quiet did you forget about the neighbours—” Soobin interjects between Beomgyu and Yeonjun’s increasingly frantic _photos what photos oh my god hyung I room with you Soobin is this why we found your earbuds in the bathroom_ —“They weren’t what you think! They’re just selfies and pictures of food and stuff! Get your head out of the gutter—”

His phone buzzes.

One, single buzz, and they collectively fall into silence. The phone drops from Yeonjun’s loose grip onto the table, screen up where it’s opened on Soobin’s Ka-talk chat with ‘Jungkookie-hyung’.

The new message is from ‘Jungkookie-hyung’, a video.

They all make out the thumbnail and it’s—well, fuck.

If anybody asked Soobin who his favourite BTS member is, he’d say Jin. A good portion of his favourite lines in their songs was Jin’s and when he had the time to watch them on TV, Jin’s personality stood out the most to him. He even auditioned with Jin’s parts.

Put respectfully, if this all worked out and he could be an idol someday he wanted to be one like BTS Jin. Light-hearted, devil-may-care. Honest.

But that was all there was to it. In his trainee years, since he practically lived in the company building, it was rare but it wasn’t out of place to bump into a sunbae in the hallways. A couple of times it was BTS Jin. Soobin would flatten himself against the wall and bow, and Jin would smile and wave at him, tell him _sugohasyeossseumnida_ , and it was what anybody would do but Soobin would spend the rest of the day as if he was afloat, thinking of how handsome BTS Jin looked in real life, how polite, how he actually spoke to Soobin, even if it was only a single word.

He was starstruck. That was the expression.

Then, Soobin thinks it was one night in-between training sessions, that he saw BTS Jungkook in the flesh for the first time. They finished their dance practice at 8 p.m. and vocal lessons would start at 9:30. Enough time to help Kai with his homework.

Kai and he didn’t get along with the other trainees as much. They were in civil terms, but they were just so busy. Soobin didn’t make a lot of friends to begin with, it wasn’t his personality, and everybody else back then was older than Kai, didn’t have time to talk to this foreign middle schooler who still tripped and tumbled with his Korean. Often, Soobin and Kai spent time by themselves in one of the empty rooms far back. It was off-limits for non-employees, but nobody ever came anyway.

That was, until BTS Jungkook walked in.

Soobin remembered he looked up from his phone to see Jeon Jungkook and froze. Kai was asleep, his head on Soobin’s lap, and Soobin’s fingers that were carding through Kai’s hair stopped moving.

He should say something. This wasn’t good, they shouldn’t be here. He opened his mouth to apologize or explain but Jungkook looked between him and Kai and placed his pointer finger over his lips, a _shush,_ then he walked out and closed the door without a sound.

Soobin thought about him for months. Starstruck, he told himself. The second time he saw Jungkook, he was in the debut lineup and management took them to see a BTS concert. They passed each other backstage amidst the flurry of staff and other members, and he caught Jungkook’s eye. Jungkook placed his finger over his lips again.

 _Shush_.

At home that night, Soobin plugged in his earphones and listened to Euphoria to sleep.

“ _Pictures of food and stuff,_ ” Yeonjun mocks. It didn’t really come off as a mocking tone from how defeated he sounds.

They’ve relocated to Yeonjun’s room. The collective chaos they went through after Jungkook’s video thumbnail was too much for the dining table, thus they are now on Yeonjun’s bed (Yeonjun and Beomgyu) and by the foot of it (Soobin and Taehyun).

“Guess it counted as food,” Taehyun muses.

Soobin goes flashing red instantly and yet it devastatingly takes three seconds for Beomgyu to go “Oh!” which then prompts Yeonjun to go “Oh what the fuck Taehyun-ah.”

“Sorry,” Taehyun says sheepishly.

“Can we not talk about our sunbae like this?” Soobin says. “Even if they’re worldwide superstars.”

“Can we not secretly fuck our sunbae?” Yeonjun counters. “ _Especially_ because they’re worldwide superstars?”

“Okay then can we _not_ talk about _my boyfriend_ like this?” Soobin snaps.

And great, now the room has tensed. They all sink into this gauche, uncomfortable silence.

Soobin is not good at… being angry. As in, he rarely does, he’s very difficult to incense and he never raises his voice, so when he does get angry nobody is really prepared, not even himself. And he doesn’t like that emotion on him. He can’t make eye contact and he turns mute; his anger is cold. He got mad at Kai once and not even five minutes later Kai came to him crying because he was so scared that Soobin hated him. It was over something incredibly trivial, not even a matter to cry about, and Kai never cried but he cried then, sobbing out _please don’t hate me_. Of course he didn’t hate him.

They had to take a personality test pre-debut. Soobin wonders if the results were detailed enough because sometimes he thinks he’s only made leader plainly because nobody is brave enough to go against him when he’s angry.

“He’s your boyfriend?” Beomgyu cracks the silence.

Soobin taps the bottom of his phone dully against the heel of his palm, the corner of the case there dented from where Yeonjun flung it in panic after the whole video conundrum. He sighs. “Go figure.”

The confirmation is out and there’s nothing more to say from their end. He wants to say he’s not mad so that they won’t be on edge, but he’s a terrible liar and he _is_ mad. _He’s your boyfriend?_ That was one fucking stupid question. What kind of person did they think he was?

Fed up, Soobin stands up to walk out of the room. It’s too heavy here, it feels like he’s wading through waist-deep mud.

“Soobin, where are you going?” Yeonjun sounds like a kicked puppy.

He’s really not in the mood to talk to them, but he’s sure Beomgyu will start crying the moment he leaves, he can’t be too non-verbal. “To tell him face-to-face that you guys found out.”

“Now?”

“Yes.” Obviously Jungkook’s free now and Soobin doesn’t know when the next time will be, so right now, yes, ASAP. Why are his bandmates incurably dumb.

His and Beomgyu’s room is just across of Yeonjun’s, both doors opened. They can all see him take out a jacket coat from the clothes hanger and a fresh pack of KF94 mask from the cabinet. The PC monitors are still on, today was supposed to be a stress-free day and yet his no-respect-for-boundaries bandmates had to go through his Ka-talk chat just because they found his phone unlocked.

He spares Yeonjun’s room one last glance as he puts on his mask. Beomgyu’s already misty-eyed, and Soobin forces himself to look at him to mitigate the upcoming damage.

“Don’t tell management,” Soobin says, and leaves the dorm.

They don’t have personal chauffeurs yet, Soobin has to hail a taxi using an app, then he remembers he never actually asked Jungkook where he is right now. From the video thumbnail (nothing explicit, thank god), the bed looked like the one in Jungkook’s parents’ apartment that his parents barely visit since they were seldom in Seoul. The walls were white and there were pillows on the bed.

Feeling stupid, Soobin shoots him a quick message as he waits for the taxi and Jungkook replies right away with _yes, you coming?_ Soobin types a positive, although the smiley face Jungkook sends him next doesn’t settle well in his stomach.

It’s no big deal, to be frank. Nobody in management is going to rain down on them for dating if they don’t tell, Jungkook won’t suddenly break things off with him, and he knows everybody in the band is sensible enough to accept that he’s in a relationship, regardless of who that person is.

In that case, maybe walking out wasn’t too responsible of him.

Back in the dorm, they probably don’t know that it’s not a big deal. Beomgyu must be crying, even if nothing in this shitshow was his fault, and Yeonjun must be well aware of that and is crying himself, too, at this point.

It’s no big deal, Soobin says to himself in his mind. So why are you angry?

But then again why isn’t he allowed to be angry? Why isn’t he allowed to keep things to himself and why does he have to be responsible 24/7? Why can’t he just be himself, by himself?

Oh, well, he signed a fucking contract.

Soobin swallows a sigh and takes out his phone, going to the TXT group chat to type out the situation in a cluttered paragraph, all in one chunky text bubble because multiple ones will likely freak them out.

**me [14:52]:**

Everything’s all right. It’s no big deal. Everybody else in BTS knows and so do a couple of their oldest managers. Our managing team is still very junior and I trust all of you to not tell them. Also, Jungkook-hyung is not going to break up with me. I’m only a bit pissed but I acknowledge that I shouldn’t have kept it away from any of you this long and I’m sorry I had to walk out. I’ll text you again soon, I’ll buy some late-night dessert. Thank you for listening and please have some rest, it’s a holiday

And then he remembers Kai is in the group and this text would be worryingly cryptic for him. Crap. He needs to clue Kai in on this, too, and he doesn’t like doing this through text but he’s on a cab and Kai is with his family. He writes ‘I’m on a taxi and I’m sorry I can’t call you right now but I’ve been seeing Jungkook-hyung since January this year, the members just found out by accident and I’m now on my way to tell Jungkook-hyung that they know but everything is cool, you can talk to the members about it. Have fun and stay safe, Hyuningie.’

Back on the group chat:

**me [14:55]:**

I just told Kai. You don’t need to lie to him

Done.

Exhale, 1, 2, 3.

Soobin slumps back into the car seat. Damage control always takes the most out of him. He looks out the window and taps the misshapen part of his phone case on his palm again absentmindedly. The scenery outside is the same as ever, building, building, overpass, bridge, more buildings.

Okay, he gives up.

Soobin connects his earbuds and opens up Ka-talk again. He’s not a celibate. Despite the mess he’s shifted through he is a repressed young man and he is at the very least allowed to watch that video.

It wasn’t an overtly explicit one, anyway, it never is. They laid down the ground rules when they decided to be more permanent. Outside of unrecorded video calls there should be no faces, no voice, and nothing too explicit. Every media file shared, regardless of how harmless, should be immediately deleted. They didn’t have rules about deleting text messages (unless they’re sexting) but perhaps they should add that in after what happened. Or would that be redundant now that Soobin’s caught anyway?

The thumbnail is Jungkook sitting on a bed, the camera capturing him from his neck down. He’s wearing an oversized white hoodie that falls down to his thighs—which is the part that threw the dining table into hysterics.

Because here’s the thing: Soobin doesn’t think Jungkook is wearing any pants.

He might be wearing underwear, but in no way that the thumbnail suggests that he is.

And then Soobin clicks the 0:14 seconds video and he is _positive_ that Jungkook is not wearing any pants. Jungkook’s straddling a pillow, the phone speaker catching the minute rustles of the fabric crisp as he grinds his hips down against it. Soobin’s earbuds pick up the faint, ragged breathing that Jungkook is definitely doing on purpose.

Softcore porn. Jungkook kneads the pillow under him, he changes the angle of his hips and when he thrusts up this time, Soobin can see the outline of his dick under the hoodie.

Fuck.

“—or the basement?”

Soobin registers the taxi driver talking to him belatedly. He aborts the app and plucks his earphones off. “Yes?”

“Should I drop you off at the lobby or the basement?” The driver repeats.

His trousers are tight, he’s fucked. “The basement, please.”

The basement of Jungkook’s apartment tower is just a small seating lobby with no soul in sight. Soobin punches in Jungkook’s room number on the intercom and Jungkook rings him up to his floor.

The 23rd floor, that’s how high up it is, accessible by a personal elevator that opens directly to Jungkook’s unit.

This apartment is empty for the better part of the year and yet it’s bigger than Soobin’s entire sixth-floor dorm of five busy, noisy boys. It’s understandable, Jungkook has been in the industry for seven years while Soobin has only been active for one, but Soobin genuinely doubts he’ll ever be as big as Jungkook is, Soobin doubts anybody will, and he’s fine with that.

He just wants to sing and to dance and to have people say that they love him.

He just wanted to debut. He did, and now he doesn’t know what to do, but that’s a discussion for his next counselling session.

“Hey,” Jungkook greets him. He’s peeking out of the wall by the entryway, smiling coyly and wearing the same white hoodie. He’s wearing pants now and it might be for the best because they do need to talk about the situation, but Soobin can’t help but feel a bit cheated.

“Hey, hyung.” Soobin hangs his coat and his mask on the coat hanger before taking off his shoes and stepping up from the entryway.

Jungkook goes on his tiptoes to peck his cheek. “Wash your hands.”

“I will, I will.” Soobin pouts. He sneaks in a returning peck to Jungkook’s nose and Jungkook pinches his hip for that, giggling.

Soobin’s only been here a handful of times but he guesses that’s how much Jungkook has been here, too. Most of the furnishing and decor, if not all, was directly from the catalogue.

There’s hand soap, at least, because of course Jungkook would have it. Soobin washes his hands, dries them with a paper towel, and while they’re still chilly, cups Jungkook’s face with them.

“ _Binnie_ ,” Jungkook whines. His lips are puckered from his squished cheeks and Soobin kisses him there, laughs when it makes Jungkook go _mmfph_.

All the teasing doesn’t last, the kiss mellowing soon. They haven’t seen each other in a while. One of Soobin’s hands lowers to cradle Jungkook’s skull, the other holding Jungkook’s face up as they kiss softly. Jungkook’s skin feels so nice. He wonders which skincare brand is sponsoring them now, or maybe it’s the new vitamin supplements they’ve gotten that Jungkook’s given him a bottle of.

“Gosh, I’m beat,” Soobin sighs when they let go. It’s conflicting; he wants to never move away from Jungkook but at the same time he wants to be horizontal. “Wanna—sofa.”

“Not the bed?”

“I have a bed in the dorm but no sofa so yeah, sofa.” Soobin makes a beeline for the sofa. It’s beyond the kitchen island past the bar stools, the spine of the sofa pressed against a waist-length wall that separates the living room and the kitchen. Going around the wall is too much work. Soobin climbs over and falls right onto the cushions on his side. “Ahh, sofa,” Soobin says dreamily as he sinks into the upholstery.

“Idiot,” Jungkook calls him, but he follows by jumping over the wall the same. He’s being considerate and doesn’t land on top of Soobin like he would most days, however, maybe because he can read that Soobin’s too tired for that kind of energy.

Jungkook settles for a normal sitting position and Soobin scoots up to rest his head on Jungkook’s lap. “You’re so cool, hyung,” Soobin says, nuzzling Jungkook’s stomach. “Coolest person on earth. You have a _sofa_? That’s so freaking cool.”

“Don’t get too dumb, I’ll worry.”

Soobin giggles. “I miss you.”

“Me, too, baby.” Jungkook’s fingers comb his hair back, gently tugging the knots loose. The touch is lulling, and Soobin knows if he doesn’t say it now he’ll drag this on until he won’t be able to say it at all.

It’s okay. It’s no big deal, Soobin repeats, and tells him, “They found out.”

Jungkook’s fingers keep running through his hair. “Mn?”

“The kids, they found out,” Soobin elaborates. “I don’t know who did but I left my phone unlocked in the living room and either Yeonjunie-hyung or Taehyun saw it buzz with your message, and they scrolled up and everything.”

Jungkook snorts. “Wow, rude.”

“I know,” Soobin complains. His irritation seeps through the words and they sound sludgy and sodden, he doesn’t like it. He sticks his tongue on the inside of his cheek. “I… lost my temper. Because they were snooping, and I didn’t like it.”

Jungkook hums. “That’s okay,” he says. He rubs Soobin’s scalp and it feels like heaven.

“I should’ve just told them from the get-go, didn’t I?”

“Why didn’t you?” Jungkook calmly asks, and there were so many reasons, so many that Jungkook was supposed to know, too.

Because they’d freak out, it wasn’t even a full year after our debut and you’re _BTS_ _Jungkook_. Because they’d be awkward. Because maybe they’d tell me to break up. Because then they wouldn’t trust me as leader anymore, they’d see me as this ticking time bomb because what if word goes out? They just got everything they wanted to have and I was a liability, I could’ve been a reason that they would lose it all.

“I didn’t trust them, I think, back then,” Soobin summarizes. At the very core of it, it really was that.

“That’s okay.”

“It is?”

“You do trust them now, don’t you?”

“Not really,” Soobin says jokingly and Jungkook pinches his nose until Soobin stops laughing. He winds down, that was a year ago and so many have changed. “Yeah, I do now, I do.”

Jungkook is tapping between Soobin’s eyebrow, Soobin just hopes he won’t get any pimples because the styling team will chew his ear off if he does, but anything is worth being touched by Jeon Jungkook, he concludes.

“It took me and the hyungs a couple of years to get comfortable with ourselves and then each other, sexuality and identity and all that, y’know?” Jungkook says. Soobin’s heard of that, Jungkook likes to downplay it but it must’ve been a lot tougher. “You were so open with the boys so quickly, I’m jealous of that.”

“We’re all figuring things out.”

“They’re good kids.”

“They saw the video coming in, though.”

Now that finally stops Jungkook. “You’re joking.”

“Sorry…” Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell Jungkook. “They didn’t press play, of course! They’re not that big of an asshole, I promise—oh wait, Yeonjun-hyung did break my phone case because he hyperventilated and threw my phone. But he’s not necessarily evil! He’s just a huge drama queen.”

Jungkook laughs and huffs at the same breath. “Okay, I guess it’s fine. They’re just my thighs, anyway. All the videos we send are tame.”

“Your bulge showed at the last second, hyung.”

“Oh, _somebody_ watched it, then.”

“My hot boyfriend sent me a raunchy video and I didn’t watch it? What kind of person did you take me for, hyung?”

Jungkook flicks his forehead. “Didn’t you have more pressing things to tend to? A band crisis?”

Soobin catches Jungkook’s hand and Jungkook blinks, intrigued. Daringly, Soobin guides Jungkook’s hand down, between his legs. He can tell the precise moment Jungkook feels his half-mast from the way Jungkook’s eyes widen.

“Taehyunie called you food,” Soobin says. It’s an obviously questionable statement, but from how Jungkook’s staring into his eyes Soobin knows Jungkook can’t care less about how Taehyun’s words came to happen. “Can I eat you?”

“Hm. Let me think it over.”

“Please? I’ll be good.” It’s cute how Jungkook pretends to consider it, twisting a lock of Soobin’s hair around his finger coyly. Soobin kisses the palm he’s holding from the fingers and then lower, to the inside of his wrist. “Please?”

“Up, then,” Jungkook gives him permission.

Soobin smiles against Jungkook’s palm and shakes his head. “Here’s fine,” he says, and gets to work, picking himself up to climb down the sofa. He makes himself comfortable on the floor between Jungkook’s legs and rubs his cheek on Jungkook’s thighs. “Why’d you put on pants?” Soobin sulks, pinching the cotton of Jungkook’s sweatpants.

“Am I not allowed to?”

“Nope. You’re supposed to wait for me face down ass up on the bed, hyung.” That earns him a smack on the head and Soobin laughs, no lesson learnt as he blows raspberry on Jungkook’s thigh to follow up.

“How am I supposed to know you’re even going to come?” Jungkook asks.

“I respond to every booty call.”

“What if you have things scheduled?”

“I’ll clone myself.” Soobin looks up to see Jungkook holding back his laughter and feels a rush of pride. He pulls Jungkook’s hips to the edge of the sofa and hooks his fingers under Jungkook’s waistband. “Lift your hips up.”

“You sure you don’t want to reposition?” Jungkook asks, but he listens and lifts his hips up to help out, Soobin taking his sweatpants all the way off.

The little faded scars on Jungkook’s knees and legs are pretty, too pretty to be ignored. Soobin traces them with the pad of his finger, giving the one on the bone of Jungkook’s knee a kiss as a special treatment. “Why, you’re flexible enough, aren’t you?”

Jungkook pouts. Already, his fingers have made their way into Soobin’s hair. “Pretty,” Jungkook says out of the blue. “It’s dark again.”

“I look that good with dark hair, do I?” Soobin grazes his teeth over the inside of Jungkook’s thigh and Jungkook hisses.

“Daddy,” Jungkook jokes.

Soobin makes an offended face. “ _Hyung_.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jungkook says between laughter, not at all apologetic. Soobin grabs the back of Jungkook’s knees and pushes his legs toward his chest, and it’s a stretch but Jungkook’s still laughing so there should be no discomfort. “You’re baby,” Jungkook corrects.

Soobin goes up to kiss his lips. “Damn right.”

“Hurry,” Jungkook urges, but when Soobin pulls away to break the kiss it’s Jungkook who chases him, giving Soobin’s lips one last flick of tongue.

And that turns to one more, one more, one more.

Soobin scores the last one, though maybe Jungkook’s just letting him win because Jungkook pampers him. He sits back down and Jungkook’s not fully hard yet but he’s chubbed up, cockhead spilling out of his foreskin. Cupping his own ass, he spreads himself open with his fingers and he colours so prettily, his natural nail beds pink and his hole, too. Soobin kisses his fingertips, they twitch when he does the same to his pucker, it’s adorable.

At first taste, Jungkook tastes like silicone, used. Soobin prods him open and it’s slightly wet inside, Jungkook’s rim is swollen. “Did hyung finger himself?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you come?”

“Al-most.” Soobin licks his taint and Jungkook’s voice winds, his feet giving a weak involuntary kick. “Th-then you asked me where I was.”

“And you thought ‘oh perfect, Soobin will do the work for me’?”

Jungkook giggles. Soobin’s stalling this too much for his liking so he takes matters into his own hands, pushing Soobin’s head down. “Get to work.”

That’s a challenge. Jungkook’s hands have moved to the back of his knees, keeping himself available for Soobin to do as he pleases, and as he pleases Soobin does. He plays with Jungkook’s hole, squeezing the opening with his thumbs and then stretching it out again to watch the little ring gape and flutter, and Jungkook has to slap the side of his head to get him to drop it.

“Binnie, it’s not a toy,” Jungkook scolds.

“But it is,” Soobin argues harmlessly. Jungkook _is_ his toy, and he knows all the buttons. He swipes his thumb on Jungkook’s perineum and presses down because he knows that Jungkook likes it there, the external stimulation to his prostate making him keen.

“A-ah.” Unfair, Jungkook’s responses are all so pretty.

Soobin puts his mouth on him before Jungkook protests again. He teases the rim with his tongue and licks across. Pleasuring Jungkook is fun, Jungkook is vocal and he squirms a lot, his reactions are easy to read. Soobin kisses and licks messily around his opening on purpose, adds teeth here and there just to see Jungkook bruise for a little, his hyung is so pale and pink.

“Soobin, please,” Jungkook whimpers, and that’s really all it takes for Soobin to finally give his hole attention again.

He pools his saliva in his mouth and spits on Jungkook’s hole, but it’s still not wet enough for his liking, and he adds more, uses his flattened tongue to spread the drool. Jungkook’s hips twitch all throughout, Soobin has to spank him to have him hold still.

“'s so cute, hyung,” Soobin says. He taps at it with his finger and slips one in, Jungkook’s so wet that he sinks all the way to the last knuckle in one go. “When’s your next appointment, for the laser thing?”

“Late January, I think? After all the award shows, after the NYE concert.” Last time was what, three months ago? A no-promotion month. Busy like hell with practice but Soobin got to sneak out once in a while. It’s rather easier now that they’re not tossing Jungkook all over the globe.

“Text me, I wanna eat you out if I happen to be free.”

Jungkook brings his foot to Soobin’s head, lightly caressing the hair with his toes. Admittedly, it’s kind of hot, but Soobin doesn’t say anything, Jungkook has a pet peeve whenever feet and sex are mentioned in the same vein, and chances are he’ll never do it again if Soobin says a word. “Is it not smooth enough for you now?” Jungkook asks.

“Hyung, you’re smooth as a baby, what are you on about?” Soobin tuts, “It’s just that you always get so tender after an appointment. The lotion they give you actually tastes good, too. It’s not the edible kind, right?”

Hope not. That sounds sketchy, it’s a professional place. “Not that I know of.”

“I like how you—” Soobin twists his finger and Jungkook clenches around him. “I like how you’re not allowed to come after an appointment.”

Why was it again? Jungkook told him his body temperature isn’t allowed to go up to a certain point after an appointment or his skin will itch. So sex is technically out of the question, but as long as Jungkook doesn’t come or Soobin doesn’t go very rough, his body temperature is usually stable.

“You just want to edge me, you little— _ah_.” Jungkook moans when Soobin licks up to his sac. “Soo _bin,_ rim me properly!”

Soobin giggles. He starts to thrust his finger, nothing harsh, he wants to take care of Jungkook with his mouth, too, putting his tongue in the dip. It’s just spit but Soobin’s been too liberal with it, Jungkook’s wet down to his asscrack.

Soobin is getting hard down there himself. Thank fuck he’s wearing the sweatpants he wears to sleep, the waistband is loose enough for him to shove his hand under comfortably. He picks up the pace, eating Jungkook out in earnest. Jungkook squeaks and squirms too much and Soobin grabs his hips and lifts Jungkook’s ass higher to steady him, bends him even further in half.

Jungkook likes that, he’s clenching like mad. “Are you gonna come?” Soobin asks casually. He takes his finger out, spanks Jungkook’s hole, and puts two back in.

Jungkook makes a choked-off sound but if they fit, Soobin isn’t taking them out, not when Jungkook’s clamping down on them like this. “Yes, yes, please make me, please.”

“Help me out, hyung,” Soobin says. The position is a bit tricky but Jungkook is flexible, holding his legs where they are and reaching down to tug his own cock. Soobin curls his fingers upward and Jungkook moans. That’s his prostate, then.

It doesn’t take long for Jungkook’s thighs and hips to tense. Soobin doesn’t stop pressing on his prostate and Jungkook closes his fist tightly around his cockhead. He comes with this pretty, winded whine from the back of his throat, and it snaps a circuit in Soobin’s head because he’s coming in his pants, too.

Crap.

No going back with that, that’s soiled now. He didn’t think this through.

Jungkook’s foot lightly lands on his head again, Jungkook’s come down enough. Soobin takes his fingers out and Jungkook’s pink hole gapes from the loss before it tightens again, porn-level obscene. Soobin smushes his face against the back of Jungkook’s thigh because fuck, he would’ve come harder at that sight if only he hadn’t just orgasmed.

“Tell me what to do,” Jungkook says. Soobin peeks behind Jungkook’s thigh and sees Jungkook’s fist tight around his cockhead, stopping his cum from spilling onto his hoodie. “Soobin,” Jungkook calls him again.

Right. He needs to answer. “Oh. I came.”

“Seriously?” Jungkook sounds genuinely astonished. Yes, Soobin is well aware that he’s now 21 but trainee years stunted his growth so his libido is equivalent to that of a high schooler’s.

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay. You can go again anyway.” Humming, Jungkook rubs the side of Soobin’s head with the knob of his ankle. This is devastating, Soobin’s going through a feet kink epiphany while his boyfriend is a vocal anti-feet advocate. “Stretch my legs out for me.”

Oh my god does Jungkook even _know_.

“Yessir,” Soobin says in defeat. He grabs both of Jungkook’s ankles, and goes up on his own feet, helping Jungkook straighten both legs.

“ _Unnhh,_ ” Jungkook moans, toes curling. How did that sound more explicit than whatever they’ve done so far?

No thoughts. Soobin has no feet— _what, no_ —no thoughts.

He folds Jungkook’s legs in and then stretches them out again in a pedalling movement to wake up the muscles and Jungkook laughs.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough, thank you,” Jungkook says. Soobin listens and eases both of Jungkook’s feet down on the ground. Jungkook stands up right after, hand still cupping his now-limp cock to stave off the spillage. He’s waddling away to the kitchen for some tissues when he spies the stain on the front of Soobin’s pants. “I have some change of pants in my room. You can use that.”

Soobin looks down and sighs.

At four, Soobin’s phone buzzes with a Ka-talk notification. They’ve relocated to Jungkook’s bed by then, Jungkook’s turned on his heater and they’re lying around half-naked playing games on their phones with their legs tangled.

“Band group chat?” Jungkook asks.

Yeah, not a chance. The message is from his mom, she checks on him every day. “No. It’s my mom asking me what I’m doing. Told her I’m with you,” Soobin says as he types in his reply and clicks send. “The kids probably won’t talk to me until I come home.”

Beside him, Jungkook goes up on his elbow on his side. He worries. “They’re not mad at you, are they?”

“No, they’re uh— _I_ was mad at them, like I said.” How does he explain that the fights they have in the dorm don’t typically go both ways without sounding like a jerk? “They get scared whenever I’m mad.”

Jungkook studies his face for a couple of seconds, and then concludes, “I can imagine that.”

Soobin didn’t think Jungkook would say that, he thought his couldn’t-hurt-a-fly image was going solid. “Do I look like someone who gets scary when mad?”

“You look like you’re mad all the time but you’re just really good at holding back.”

“Wow.”

Jungkook squishes his lips together, piecing together the best way to describe it to Soobin. “Like Hulk, you know, that scene from Avengers? ‘The secret is I’m always angry’, something along that line?”

“So you’re saying I’m like Bruce Banner?”

“Is that Hulk?”

“Yeah, that’s Hulk,” Soobin assures and Jungkook nods at him sincerely, as if saying _you’re obviously Bruce Banner, then, what’s so hard to get?_ All right, okay. At least if somebody asks him who’s his favourite superhero either in fansigns or in interviews he now has the answer.

Soobin puts the pillow under him aside to lie down closer to Jungkook and Jungkook seems to get the idea, he sidles closer, too, holds himself up above Soobin so that they’re face to face.

“If I ever got mad at you, would you cry?” Soobin asks.

Jungkook leans down to rub their noses together. “I will have a full-on breakdown. Never get mad at hyung, please?” He says and just in case, kisses Soobin’s lips softly.

There’s no way Soobin can go against that, now he can’t ever be mad at Jungkook, the kiss did as good as sealed that promise. A strand of Jungkook’s long hair hangs down and tickles his cheek, and Soobin tucks it behind Jungkook’s ear. “I think that’s the only reason management singled me out as leader.”

“Because you’re scary when you’re mad?”

“Yeah,” is the honest admission. “I bet if Taehyunie were older they would’ve gone with him. I don’t really have leadership qualities.”

Jungkook pouts and pats his chest. “That’s not true. You’re a good leader.”

“You don’t know, hyung,” Soobin says, but Jungkook won’t back down from an argument.

“I know,” Jungkook tells him.

But Jungkook _doesn’t_ know, that’s the thing, and Soobin is glad that Jungkook doesn’t know because the only leader Jungkook knows is the definition of one. “You have Namjoon-hyung as your leader,” Soobin brings up the point. “How am I supposed to compare to that? I wasn’t even smart in high school.”

“There are different types of leaders, don’t you know? You’re good at speaking.”

“Really? Global shookie?” Soobin reminds him of that one flub at their acceptance speech for winning a rookie award.

Jungkook snickers. He plops himself down next to Soobin and Soobin regrets mentioning that speech because Jungkook is now singing “Shooky shooky shooky shooky.”

Whatever. Soobin climbs on top of Jungkook and nuzzles his neck. Can’t blame him when he signs along, “Shooky shooky milky shooky.”

“Mmm, that’s so hot.” Jungkook purrs. “Can baby go again?”

Soobin chortles, burying his face in the crook of Jungkook’s neck, shaking in his laughter. “C’mon, hyung? From the shooky song?”

“‘m hownee,” Jungkook whines. He bends his knee slightly to grind it on Soobin’s crotch, both hands coming down to grope Soobin’s ass.

“Algethseoyom,” Soobin aegyo’s along. He nips at Jungkook’s sharp jaw with his teeth. “Binnie hownee too.”

It tickles and Jungkook laughs. He pushes Soobin down to the bed, flipping them over. “Lie down. It’s my turn.” Jungkook gets down to business quick, stripping Soobin’s borrowed briefs. Those are off and out of the way and Jungkook covers Soobin’s body with his, lips immediately latched to Soobin’s collarbone. He says, rather unsuitable to what they’re doing, “You’re a good mediator.”

“Hm?”

The inside of Jungkook’s palm, right under his fingers, is calloused from weight training. The roughness feels good on Soobin’s flank. “People lead differently. You bring the group together, you’re a good mediator. I saw you rehearse a couple of times, and I heard what Sungdeuk-hyung said about you. You keep the boys in check, nobody else would’ve done better. Taehyun is the type to do all the group work by himself, right?”

From what Kai and Beomgyu said at school, that’s spot on. Taehyun doesn’t like sharing chores, too, he doesn’t trust people to do it as meticulously as he does, which, really, is absolutely valid. “Yeah, guess that’s true.”

“Soobinie is a good leader,” Jungkook hums. He’s making his way down Soobin’s body, trailing his fingertip down the lines of definition on Soobin’s stomach. Somewhere along the way, his humming turns to a cheery, retro-game tune. “Lucky chucky ice cakey.” Should’ve guessed. Jungkook reaches low enough to meet Soobin’s dick and the thing treacherously twitches. “Oh, it got harder.”

“You’re breathing on it, hyung.” Soobin huffs.

Jungkook grins. He holds it daintily in his hand, like a mould of clay, and nudges it with his face. He does this every time but every time Soobin feels like somebody’s just wrung his lungs dry like a wet towel.

Nobody should be that pretty with a dick on their face.

Soobin cups Jungkook’s head, holding his hair back and rubbing Jungkook’s temple with his thumb. Jungkook looks plush bare-faced, sinful. Without a script, Soobin is far from eloquent, but he thinks Jungkook’s face looks perfect on bed sheets and pillows. The shadows of his eyebags are soft, his eyelids delicate. He looks a bit older but a lot younger at the same time, just another 24-year-old boy.

“You’re literally the prettiest person I’ve seen,” Soobin says, breathless.

Jungkook grazes his open mouth on Soobin’s shaft. “You see my face on screens too much,” Jungkook says. “People keep saying I’m cute and new people end up believing it.”

“Hyung. Cock in your mouth, please.”

Jungkook giggles. He gives Soobin’s cockhead a kitten lick and drags the foreskin down, sliding his tongue under it, the dirtiest show of affection. Soobin almost bucks his hips but he hangs on to his self-control.

The sensory reception shoots all the way to his fingertips when Jungkook takes him inside his mouth. “Warm,” Soobin says. “Fucking _god_.”

“Curse too much,” Jungkook pulls out to scold. He spits on his hand and slicks up Soobin’s dick. “Gotta uphold your concept, Soobinie.”

“Hyung. Just please.”

Jungkook spoils him. There’s no more teasing, he puts Soobin’s dick back into his mouth. He takes only the head, first, tongue swirling on the tip, his lips tightening around the tender flesh like he’s trying to milk it out. Soobin bunches Jungkook’s hair in his hand and holds his head in place as he thrusts up without force, his cock sliding to the back of Jungkook’s throat smoothly.

Jungkook’s eyes open to meet his and Jungkook looks at him from under his eyelashes, a camera trick. His doe eyes look even bigger, faux-innocent, and it’s cheating. Jungkook nestles Soobin’s cock on the inside of his cheek where it’s warm and stretchy, just nursing it, feeling its weight. He’s good when he wants to make Soobin come, but he’s content with playing with it at the moment, slurping his cock like a melted popsicle.

All Soobin can do is bite back a moan and help Jungkook keep his hair out of the way. Can’t throat-fuck him, they’ve got performances and the end-of-year awards season is soon. Probably got non-stop practice tomorrow for the both of them, Soobin knows _he_ does.

“Can we fuck—can I fuck you, please?” Soobin surrenders. He hasn’t fucked in weeks and the way his cock is engulfed in Jungkook’s hot mouth is going to make him come soon whether that’s part of Jungkook’s plan or not.

Jungkook chews on his cockhead just to hear Soobin whimper pathetically, and then pulls off to sit up and strip his own boxers off. “Yeah. Yeah, want you to.”

“Lube,” Soobin says. Jungkook slaps his thigh because the reminder is insolent and turns around to get the lube they’ve taken out of Jungkook’s bag on the nightstand. Jungkook has to be on all fours to do that and his firm ass is in Soobin’s face. “Hyung. Oh my god, sit on my face, please.”

“Just, wait,” Jungkook tells him off. Sex is awkward and that’s Soobin’s favourite part of it, where Jungkook is fumbling and clumsy and not the fluid dancer he is on stage. He passes the lube bottle to Soobin and they hover about, making sure Jungkook doesn’t accidentally knee Soobin in the rib as he backs it up.

When Soobin walked into the Big Hit building in his high school uniform he expected to take the bus back to Gyeonggi, never receive a phone call, and binge eat ice cream with his friend in his school building rooftop because while he didn’t make it, at least he tried. Apparently, the fortune teller his mom met pulled some sort of miracle because here he was in the year of 2020, BTS Jungkook’s ass presented in his face.

Gotta make the most of it.

Soobin slaps Jungkook’s ass cheek and licks a stripe from his balls up to his hole, locking Jungkook’s thigh with his elbow so Jungkook wouldn’t have kicked him for that.

“ _Soo-bin_ ,” Jungkook threatens and Soobin laughs. It’s a feat to pour lube properly onto his palm when he’s lying down, he does the only solution and squeezes it out right on Jungkook’s tailbone. The gel is cold but Jungkook’s used to it. It trickles down to his pucker and Soobin rubs it all over his rim, dipping his fingertip in and pulling it out again to loosen up the ring of muscles before slipping the whole length in. Down there, Jungkook’s grip on Soobin’s dick tightens. “ _Ah,_ your fingers are so fucking big, fuck.”

“They do the job fast,” Soobin says.

He can feel Jungkook trying to give him a blowjob and Soobin is sabotaging himself by putting his mouth on Jungkook’s hole again. Jungkook squeals. “Don’t—no. Stop rimming me.”

He can’t help himself. “It’s right in front of my face, hyung.”

Jungkook’s puffs of breath are on his cock. Jungkook gets pliable after an orgasm, more squirmy, Soobin strives for it. Of course he’s not listening to Jungkook. He circles his tongue around his finger, doesn’t care the slightest about the taste of lube. “Hhng, Soobinie, noo—ah, a-ah, ahh.”

Eventually he needs to stop the lip-service when he scissors in two fingers inside Jungkook. The man’s lifted himself up to his elbows, he’s quieted down but that’s because he has Soobin’s cock in his mouth. He can only take midway, definitely some vocal stuff tomorrow. It’s all right, Jungkook compensates for the extra length with his hand.

Soobin fingers him until he’s leaking lube, his dick and his thighs twitching, and Jungkook pulls off of his cock. A string of saliva spills out to his shaft. It would’ve been a sight, Soobin regrets not being able to watch it.

Jungkook crawls away from him and that means he’s ready and that Soobin is no longer allowed to prolong the foreplay.

“Fuck me on my back, I’m tired,” Jungkook says, throwing himself flat on the bed.

Soobin can work with that. He climbs off the bed first to grab a condom from the nightstand and goes back to between Jungkook’s legs. Jungkook’s cock is lolling on top of his tummy, the head glistening with precum, and Soobin guesses it’s forgivable if he leans down and has it in his mouth for two secs.

Jungkook’s hips give a little jump at the contact and Soobin pulls off before Jungkook manages to whine out _Soo-bin_ again.

“Sorry. Needed a taste-test,” Soobin apologizes. He wipes his mouth and gets back on his knees.

Jungkook chuckles. “Slut.”

“Ssh. My concept is pure and cute, remember?” Soobin positions both of Jungkook’s legs around him and tears open the condom wrapper.

“Dun want rubber.”

“I already opened it.” Soobin wags the condom in front of him, but Jungkook pouts so a no’s a no. His demanding bottom wants to go bareback and Soobin doesn’t have any say in that. Soobin sighs, and instead of his own cock, he rolls the condom onto Jungkook’s. “Okay, then. Here you go.”

Still pouting, Jungkook fixes the condom on him, dragging the elastic lower where it’s more comfortable. “This is pretty smart, actually. Kudos to you.”

“We all know I’m the genius.” Soobin winks and Jungkook giggles, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s neck as Soobin pushes his knees back to his chest.

Soobin’s lubed up, but for good measure he uses the little amount of transferable lube on Jungkook’s condom on Jungkook’s hole, tugging the opening to the side with his thumb. “Slowly, slow—” Jungkook warns him. The head of Soobin’s cock enters him and Soobin thinks he did a good job fingering Jungkook twice today, the muscles open up well for his whole cock to bottom out in one go, although Jungkook stiffens and smacks his shoulder for that. “Mmnh, I said _slowly_.”

“It fits just fine.” It’s tight, but Jungkook’s always tight. Soobin pulls back and starts up a pace.

“It does but—uhnng, uhn.”

“Uhn? Uhn?” Soobin taunts. He grips Jungkook’s thigh to leverage his thrusts and Jungkook responds wonderfully, moving his hips to meet each lazy slap of skin.

“D-don’t get, too full of yourself.” Jungkook smacks him again, his ass this time. “Faster.”

Nah, slowing down. “You said slowly.”

“Shut. Up.” Jungkook pinches his waist and bucks his hips up, and Jungkook’s strong enough but not with Soobin’s entire weight on him, he can only do so much. The patient thrusts mean there’s more room for Jungkook’s hand to roam all over them, however, and Jungkook tries to feel up where their bodies meet. His fingers brush Soobin’s cock that’s stuffed inside him. Soobin is generous, he pulls out until he’s close to his tip and thrusts back in all the way so Jungkook can feel the movement. “Oh, I’m swallowing it up.”

Soobin hikes Jungkook’s hips up. “Yeah.”

“You’re s-splitting me on your cock.” Jungkook whimpers. He grabs Soobin’s wrist and guides it down. “Soobinie. Touch.”

“Hyung.” He wants, too. Soobin traces Jungkook’s stretched hole with his hand and it flutters when he thrusts in, the skin swollen yet thin. “You’re so cute.”

Jungkook bites his lips. He clenches on purpose, that’s absolutely on purpose. “Want more lube. Make me wet, you like me wet, don’t you? All wet like a girl?”

Holy shit, holy shit. Soobin has never gotten horny from a girl in his life but this hits something square where Soobin didn’t think anything existed in the first place, Jeon fucking Jungkook taking his cock all soaked like a girl.

His cock throbs and he shoves it somewhere _right_ because Jungkook squeaks, arching his back away from the bed.

“Lube,” Soobin says to himself to get a fucking grip. “Okay, wait, wait.”

“Don’t pull out.” Jungkook hooks his legs behind Soobin’s waist and Jungkook is _gripping_ him inside.

“Okay, okay. Got you.” Soobin rocks them for a couple of strokes and pushes in the deepest he can to pacify him. It’s pressing on Jungkook’s prostate and Jungkook trembles but he lets out a relieved whimper, so all’s good, Soobin thinks.

Jungkook’s eyes are shut tight, Soobin leans in to kiss his cheek. It’d be easier for him to reach the lube if he could pull out, but it’s okay, he got it. There’s not much left in the bottle, Soobin squeezes out all of it directly on Jungkook’s ass, letting his cock fuck it in. He realizes after a few thrusts that it’s not a very efficient way to slick up the slide but it’s a _very_ loud way.

“Oh my god,” Jungkook moans. The slick froths with the friction and Jungkook is positively squelching. Everywhere else is wet, his thighs, Soobin’s pubes, he’s dripping onto the sheets. “It’s so w-wet. Soobin, please, please, y-you’re too deep—”

He’s deep? Soobin blinks. He is, he’s barely pulling out, he’s pressing on Jungkook’s prostate again. “You don’t like it? You don’t like it, hyung?”

“N-no, I—” Soobin draws back and Jungkook’s arms fly to wrap around his neck. “ _Don’t stop_.”

“You like it?”

“I do, I do, I like it.”

Soobin resumes what he’s been doing, deep rolls of his hips. His balls are slapping Jungkook’s ass and he’s not going rough but all the sticky liquid is making it sound so lewd. “What do you like?”

“Nngh. Y-your cock.” Okay, Soobin was asking for instructions on how to move but he guesses Jungkook’s already out of it enough to only process dirty talk. “I like your c-cock. _Please_.”

He’s going to die. He made that call to the Big Hit audition representative all those years ago to sign up for death.

_Hello, how may I choose my way to the grave?_

_If you pass the auditions and debut, BTS Jungkook will beg for your dick._

“Soobin.” Jungkook sobs. “Cock.”

“Shit, okay.” He can do this. He can provide. Soobin hitches Jungkook’s legs higher again, and Jungkook crosses his ankles behind him. The next thrust in, Jungkook wails, and that, plus how tight Jungkook is clenching around him, is good enough feedback that Soobin is doing a terrific job.

Jungkook moves with him, each part of him perfect. From the way he rolls his hips to how his legs cling to Soobin, his fingers on Soobin’s scruff, his parted lips. Soobin kisses him and that’s what does it for him, what gets him drunk.

“Hyung, you’re so soft,” Soobin whimpers. Jungkook is just taking him, warm inside, wet. “My hyung, my sloppy hole, sloppy hyung.”

“You m-made me sh’loppy.” He’s crying. Oh no, no please, you’re so pretty when you cry.

Jungkook’s flesh hugs Soobin’s cock tight and Soobin craves him. He wants him and he fucks him harder, more possessively, and Jungkook receives him just as hungry, clenching on all the parts that make Soobin see white, firefly stars. “So good for my cock.”

“Nng, hnng.”

“My bitch,” Soobin praises. He grazes his knuckles over Jungkook’s tummy, he’s so far deep that he can feel how his cock moves inside. “Pretty bitch, for my cum, yeah? For my cum?”

Jungkook can’t even speak anymore. “Uhn, uhn.”

“Wan’ babies, hyung? Wan’ puppies?” Soobin wishes he can’t speak anymore either, but his mouth runs loose when he’s close, and right now all he can think about is how thick Jungkook is inside, how beautiful he is, they can make such pretty babies. “‘m gonna give you lots, okay? Let’s make lots of babies, we’re making babies.”

“Binnie,” Jungkook hiccups. “Binnie, binnie, binnie.”

“Binnie’s gonna cum. We’re gonna have babies, okay? I’m puh’ing all of them inside hyung.” His orgasm claws at him, drawing hot in his gut and his balls. And it’s odd, he’s coming but there’s no relief. Instead his greed inflates tenfold, his thrusts becoming animalistic. There’s got to be a higher high. There’s got to be one. “Fuck, you’re swallowing me so good. Good, yeah? Good?” Jungkook’s not answering him, he’s too busy moaning and Soobin doesn’t like that. He growls out, “Tell me I’m good, tell me—”

“Guh—good, good,” Jungkook chokes out. Soobin _is_ cumming, his semen is coating Jungkook’s hole, messing up the lube inside. Soobin’s come is not stopping and Jungkook panics. “More? Th-there’s still more babies?”

Soobin rams his cock way past Jungkook’s prostate and straight into his rectum, and he keeps slamming on it, Jungkook’s wailing like this is all on Soobin but it’s not. “‘s hyung’s fault, your hole wants my cum too much.”

“It does, it does. Please come, please more.”

“Fuck. This is all—all for you. So fucking take it. _Take it,_ ” Soobin enunciates with his sharp thrusts.

Jungkook shakes and falls apart on his words. He comes barely touched by the side of Soobin’s thumb and it’s that—Jungkook’s high moan, his arched back—that takes Soobin over that highest high. His hips still, his cock buried to the hilt as he empties himself in Jungkook, but Jungkook can’t come down, he’s spasming, his legs to his toes twitching even when he’s filled his condom.

“Hyung, hyung,” Soobin tries. He kisses Jungkook’s face all over until Jungkook stops convulsing. “It’s okay. Cry it out, it’s okay.”

Sniffling, Jungkook cups his face and kisses Soobin’s mouth hotly. “Apologize.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Jungkook kicks his own ankles behind Soobin’s waist, his thigh muscles flexing to get some feeling back to it. “Thanks. You didn’t go full Hulk on me, at least.”

Shit, that’s right. It’s almost awards season. “Oh fuck I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jungkook laughs. “You went a bit rough but you didn’t jackhammer me or anything. Just, pull out now, you’re too much.”

“Yeah, of course, of course.” Carefully, Soobin eases out of him, wincing when he sees the opaque grey-white slime enveloping his dick. Some of his cum is trickling out of Jungkook’s hole already, Soobin really creampied him.

Jungkook says, glancing at his own condom-wrapped cock, “Binnie, feed me.”

That’s not new. Jungkook likes… things in his mouth. Soobin watches Run sometimes when he misses Jungkook, and Jungkook really does put a lot of things in his mouth.

And a condom’s not too gross if it wasn’t used for the actual penetrating. Soobin rolls Jungkook’s rubber off of his cock, pinching the opening so nothing spills. He hands it over to Jungkook and Jungkook puts the open end between his lips like one of those ice pops, squeezing out his own cum onto his tongue.

“Tasty?” Soobin asks.

Jungkook smacks his lips together and frowns, he really ate all of it. “Wubbewy.”

Sounds not-tasty. “You can clean my cock if you want.”

“Want.”

Soobin goes up on his knees and Jungkook scoots back further against the headboard, half sat-up. It’s dirty and the fact that it’s their habit makes it even dirtier. Soobin puts a palm on the wall and guides his weeping cock into Jungkook’s throat, all the way to the base. Jungkook’s too lazy to use his hands, but Soobin knows when to pull out.

“Better?” Soobin asks, sitting back down on Jungkook’s lap.

Jungkook flattens his lips and then sticks his tongue out. Pink. Ate all of Soobin’s cum, too. “Lubey.”

Soobin laughs. “Picky eater.”

“H’bout you try?” Pouting, Jungkook drags Soobin’s face towards his with a hand on Soobin’s nape. They swap spit and the aftertaste of their cum is there, although the rubber is more potent. Condom cum is the worst. “Icky, right?”

It’s not dessert but it’s not entirely retch-quality, either. “‘s okay,” Soobin says.

“How are you like this?”

“Not a picky eater.” He grins. Jungkook puckers up and Soobin kisses him again, a messy post-orgasm makeout with too many giggles. Their tongues touch a lot, on lips and teeth and even the roof or Jungkook’s mouth, but Jungkook doesn’t complain, kissing back as enthusiastically. “You’re doing just fine this time with the taste,” Soobin says when they pull away, just a bit breathless.

“I excuse anything when it’s hot.” Jungkook pecks the corner of Soobin’s lips. He pushes Soobin’s chest back and Soobin climbs off his lap to make way for him. “I’ll clean you up, go rest, you did a good job,” Jungkook says.

Soobin lies back on the mattress and stretches out his limbs, watching Jungkook’s naked ass walk to the connected bathroom to clean up. The sound of tap water running after sex is one of Soobin’s favourite sounds, to be frank. It makes him sated, sleepy. He knows some people in the industry only have time for impersonal quickies, some fully abstaining. Soobin doesn’t have an active sex life either, but he does love the proper sex he has with Jungkook once every three months or something.

He thinks he fell asleep for a few, because when he wakes up Jungkook’s already wearing a pair of boxers, the bed slightly dipped from Jungkook’s extra weight on it.

“You’re such a baby,” Jungkook clucks. “I’ll wipe you down, careful.”

Jungkook puts a damp, warm towel on Soobin’s tummy. Soobin covers his eyes with his arm and laughs, Jungkook really is treating him like a baby, wiping down his stomach and his cock and his thighs. They’ll have to shower, but this will do for some cuddles first.

With that done, Jungkook puts the towel on the nightstand and hands Soobin the pair of underwear he was wearing before, still clean but he needs to change again after showering. Actually getting up to put them on is too much hassle so Soobin attempts to do so lying down. He flails with his limbs and Jungkook laughs at him, slapping his flank, but he manages.

Jungkook lies down, too. Soobin snuggles up to him, putting his head on Jungkook’s firm chest. “Want you to limp someday,” Soobin confesses. He caresses Jungkook’s hip bone, drawing circles around the protrusion. “Did that ever happen?”

Jungkook hums. “Once. My first time, I guess, but that makes sense.”

“Who was your first time?”

“Who was _your_ first time?”

Jungkook never answers a question with an answer to Soobin. It’s always with another question. Soobin, meanwhile, answers properly. “Middle school friend.”

“What?”

“ _Not_ in middle school!” Soobin rushes to clarify. “We were like, 18? Reunion kind of thing. Dated for a few months then I made it into the debut line and they were like nope I don’t want anything to do with a celebrity. Good decision, in retrospect.” Jungkook hums again and Soobin taps his hip bone. “Tell me your first time.”

“No.”

“Hyung.”

Here, Jungkook gives in and sighs. “It was some other idol.”

“Oh?”

“Not telling you who.”

“Come _on_ , please.” This might be futile but whining is fun. Soobin throws his leg over Jungkook’s. “Not BTS, right?”

Jungkook looks down at him only to show him the offended face that he’s making. “Of course not! That’s like… fucking my brother.”

Soobin can’t relate to that, he’s not too close with his own members yet, they’ve still got a ways to go. Whom he’s close with, however, is Kai, and dating Kai _would_ feel like he’s dating a sibling. Which is weird. “Makes sense. Is it a same-age friend?”

Jungkook flicks Soobin’s nose. “You’re asking a lot of questions aren’t you?”

“Technically, I’m asking _one_ question.”

“It’s nobody. I promised them I won’t tell.”

If that’s the case, Soobin has no choice but to step back, then. The world’s not so nice out there, and he understands if Jungkook wouldn’t want to dump somebody else’s secret on him. “Okay, fair enough.”

“Good boy,” Jungkook says. He kisses Soobin’s head and Soobin moves to tip his face up for them to kiss properly, but then a buzzing interrupts them.

It’s not a solitary buzz, the vibration tells him that it’s a phone call. Soobin paws for his phone on the bed and clicks the screen to see that there’s an incoming Ka-talk voice chat from Kai.

If it’s any other day, he’ll ignore it. If it’s any other day, Kai won’t even call.

But it’s not any other day, is it?

He sits to pick the call up but he notices his indecent state and feels inexplicably dirty. As a fact, he knows that Kai is nineteen now, but it’s difficult to see him as anything other than a baby in his head, so Soobin goes all the way and stands up from the bed to put on his undershirt as if Kai could see him.

“Hi, Kai-yah,” Soobin answers the voice talk.

“ _Hi, Soobinie-hyung,_ ” Kai’s voice greets him back. It sounds like any other time they call each other. On the bed, Jungkook tilts his head and Soobin gives him the _ok_ sign.

“Are you still with your parents?” Soobin asks.

“ _Uh-huh, I’m going to go home rather late. My mom will drop me off at 10._ ”

“That’s okay. Thanks for telling me. Don’t get too tired, okay? We got practice from eight tomorrow. Don’t let Bahi wear you down.”

“ _I think_ I _wore her down._ ” Kai laughs. And there’s their small-talk. Kai goes right for it: “ _So, Jungkookie-hyung?_ ”

Soobin smiles. Jungkook is a household name, the nation’s first love spoken on airwaves, highlighted on big screens and even bigger billboards, but somehow this time in Kai’s voice the name sounds brand new. It’s not BTS Jungkook or Jeon Jungkook, this is Soobin’s Jungkook.

“Yeah, I’m cool, aren’t I?” Soobin brags. “An older boyfriend? Bet the other boys are jealous, who would’ve thought?”

Kai laughs again. “ _Nobody. You’re lame and you just got lucky._ ”

“Aww, don’t get jealous, Kai-yah.”

Then Kai suddenly asks, “ _Is Jungkookie-hyung there?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _Put me on speaker._ ”

Soobin startles a bit. Kai is the least shy between all of them but he’s only ever had a real conversation with the less-shy BTS members, too, J-Hope mostly; Jimin and RM that one time. “Okay?” Soobin agrees, hesitant. He motions at his phone and mouths the word _speaker_ to Jungkook, and Jungkook’s eyes go equally as wide as his.

“ _Jungkookie-hyung, it’s Kai!_ ” Kai’s timing hits the press of the speaker button perfectly. Jungkook’s shoulders jump and he snatches a pillow to cover himself. Kai goes on to ask, “ _Can I still rub Soobinie-hyung’s belly?_ ”

Soobin’s cheeks puff up from stifling his laugh. Jungkook’s ears are red, but he successfully keeps his voice even and sunbae-like when he gives Kai permission. “Go ahead, Kai-yah.”

“ _Awesome, you’re the best!_ ” Kai cheers. There’s a muted rustle from his line and Soobin knows he can’t stay for long. “ _Okay, then, gotta go now, have fun bullying him!_ ”

The call is cut before Soobin and Jungkook had the chance to say any last remarks or even a simple _have a good time_. Kai’s born and trained in environments that require him to assimilate seamlessly, and it’s a given that he adapts fast to the fact that his leader slash long-time friend is dating a worldwide superstar.

Soobin heaves out an audible exhale and tosses his phone back to the mattress, crawling back into the bed and on top of Jungkook to resume their cuddle session before it gets dark out.

“He’s cute,” Jungkook says. He casts his pillow aside to be able to wrap his arms around Soobin instead.

“He is.”

Jungkook kisses his nose, then his lips, finishing where the call interrupted them before. “‘m having dinner with Jiminie-hyung after this. Do you wanna come? He’s old, he’s paying.”

The only person Jungkook’s invited him to dinner with before was the manager, the big guy with the glasses, and that was lowkey some sort of test and interview. “Does he bite?”

“That’s Taehyungie-hyung.” Jungkook laughs. “Ah no wait. _I_ bite. Taehyungie-hyung licks. He lives his life tongue first.”

“Is it a practical life?”

“Not in the slightest, he burns his tongue all the time.”

“Sounds like Beomgyu.” Soobin laughs along, fond. “He blows on every food, even cold ones, because he just burns his tongue all the time. He’s dumb like that.”

When Soobin looks up to meet Jungkook’s eyes this time, Jungkook is looking back at him with a knowing smile, like he has a point to prove. Soobin kisses him before he loses that argument.

Jimin-hyung bought a box of Krispy Kreme for him to bring back to the dorm after dinner. Soobin tried his best to decline, since they already had a pretty pricey meal, but Jungkook elbowed him and forced him to take advantage of Jimin’s credit card, even letting Jimin in on Soobin’s promise to bring home something sweet for the boys, and then there was no way out of it.

The hyungs and their rented chauffeur drop Soobin off at his dorm sometime close to ten in the afternoon, but judging by the collection of shoes in their entryway when Soobin walks in, Kai doesn’t appear to be back yet.

There isn’t anybody in the living room either, but their apartment is a five-person pigeonhole and from the sounds of running water from the bathroom and light thuds on the heated flooring Soobin knows the place isn’t empty.

“Oh, you’re back.” Yeonjun is the first one to show, peeking out of the door to his bedroom. He sees the box of doughnuts Soobin’s holding and offers to set it on the dining table so Soobin can take off his mask and shrug off his coat. “I thought you’d be bringing us Seolbing again. Weather too cold for bingsu?”

Soobin hangs his coat on the clothes rack they have in the living room. “Jimin-hyung bought us that. He took Jungkook-hyung and me to dinner.”

Yeonjun purses his lips, nodding. He’s folding the Krispy Kreme plastic bag instead of just crumpling it, but it still makes an obnoxious sound. Whatever they have hanging between them loiters unfinished and Yeonjun sighs. “Taehyun’s in the gym and Beomgyu’s in the shower. We’re not avoiding you, promise.”

“I know,” Soobin says.

“You can shower after Beomgyu if you want, I already did.”

“I already did, too.”

“Oh, okay,” Yeonjun says, squatting to put the plastic bag where they keep them under the kitchen sink. For someone who’s confident in his sexuality, he sure is slow. The cabinet door shuts, Yeonjun stands upright, and then belatedly retracts. “ _Oh_.”

“Hyung, please.”

“It’s just—a lot to take in, okay?” Yeonjun flushes, burying his face in his palms for a second and then waving his hands around. “I mean, imagine if one day you just find out I’m in some illicit relationship with uh, um, BTS RM—”

“Airing out your preferences, huh?”

“Shut up, brat!” The blush Yeonjun got one before is nothing compared to the one he has now, he’s steaming like a boiled crab.

He’s cute. “I get it. Sometimes it’s a lot to take in for me, too.”

Yeonjun pouts and he takes a doughnut from the box to stuff that with. “Do you have selfies together? Or is that too risky?”

“No, we do have some, not ones that are too couply, though.”

“Hm. Yeah. Makes sense.”

“You want to see, don’t you, hyung?” Soobin teases and Yeonjun perks up. Nobody in this dorm can put up an act if their life depended on it. The selfies he took with Jungkook are in his Favourites folder in his gallery, he taps one out of the bunch and shows Yeonjun the screen. “Here. I think this one’s the most couply.”

It’s a normal mirror selfie they took in a restaurant, nothing compromising, although Soobin’s pose rather cages Jungkook onto the sink counter and Jungkook is leaning back a little too close to Soobin’s chest. Nobody would suspect because they’re both boys, but to people who have an idea it’s obvious that they’re dating.

“Oh god he really is tiny next to you,” Yeonjun exclaims.

“Everybody’s tiny next to me.”

“Yeah and I hate that about you.” Yeonjun eats the rest of his doughnut in one large, unbecoming chomp. “Thanks for showing me. You look cute together, let me know if I should tamp down the skinship.”

Soobin grins. “You’re not even as bad as Kai and Beomgyu.”

“We’ll target Taehyun now.” Best of luck with that. “Don’t buy a new phone case by the way, I ordered one for you already, from that store you like.”

“Oh what? Thanks, hyung.”

Yeonjun waves him off and yawns. “I broke it, it’s my responsibility. Don’t stay up too late, we got practice at…” Yeonjun pauses to recall.

“Eight,” Soobin fills in the blank, smiling.

Yeonjun shoves his arm. He says, “Aye-aye, captain,” and retreats to his room, always the first one to turn in.

Soobin stays around in the kitchen to do his own thing. He washes his hands in the kitchen sink and turns the electric kettle on to have some milk coffee with the doughnuts, a little caffeine helps him sleep. The door’s autolock clicks open just when he’s warming up the milk in the microwave, and Soobin turns to see Taehyun at the entryway.

“Hey,” Soobin says before Taehyun does, feels like he should announce their truce as a leader and the older person. Taehyun nods at him, a usual Taehyun greeting, and takes his mask off, his coat. “Jimin-hyung bought us doughnuts, have some.”

“Jimin-hyung?”

“Had dinner with him and Jungkook-hyung.”

Taehyun nods again, going to wash his hands. “He’s always buying us stuff, makes me feel bad.”

“Don’t. They have apartments bigger than ours that they don’t even live in, they can afford a box of doughnuts and pizzas to give away,” Soobin tells him. The microwave dings and he takes out his mug of milk. Nobody else has coffee to sleep. “You want some milk with your tea?”

“Sure.”

And the conversation stops there. It’s not awkward, per se, if there’s anybody in the group Soobin has established companionable silence with, it’s Taehyun, but tonight it does feel like they should’ve talked more, better earlier than later. Taehyun steeps his own teabag and mixes it with the milk Soobin’s warmed up, grabbing two small plates for the both of them.

They sit in their usual seat at the table, on the opposite side and not across. Again, nothing impersonal, they’re both too big and their house too small, every distance is personal. They eat quietly, and it’s only after they’re finished with their first doughnut that Taehyun speaks.

“Sorry, hyung.” Here it goes. Under the table, Taehyun is shuffling his thigh. “Are you two serious?”

Soobin licks the sugar off his lips and takes a sip of his coffee. Being frank with Taehyun is far easier than euphemisms. Hence, Soobin decides to unfilter what’s been on his mind for months. “I’m in love with him,” he confesses. Taehyun’s head snaps up from his cup of tea, his thigh freezing, and it’s so comical that Soobin snickers. “Whoa, big word, right? I think he likes me, too. We’re pretty cool about everything so this wasn’t the disaster that you thought, don’t worry.”

A little pink on his cheeks, Taehyun clears his throat. “It’s just… you weren’t ready to tell us, and I’m sorry we forced you to with the intervention and all.”

“That’s all right. It’s about time you all know, anyway. One of these days we’re going to meet BTS somewhere and Taehyungie-hyung and Jimin-hyung are going to ‘clandestinely’ wink at me and that’ll blow our cover in lightning speed.”

“I should’ve known that the huge box of strawberries you brought back that one time was suspicious.”

“It was a dead giveaway, to be honest.” Soobin gets one more doughnut out of the box. He’s not famished or anything, but Taehyun needs something in his stomach after that workout and Soobin knows he’d starve himself if Soobin didn’t eat any more.

The strategy works; one more doughnut for Kang Taehyun. “Sorry about going through your texts, though,” Taehyun adds.

“Nope, unforgiven.”

“And the video—”

“Taehyun-ah,” Soobin whines and Taehyun starts giggling. “He almost got a heart attack when I told him.”

“You could’ve lied to him.”

“That isn’t exactly my forte.”

“New ways to take advantage of Soobin-hyung unlocked.”

Soobin wags his doughnut in Taehyun’s face. “Yah, I’m your gateway to freebies from BTS now, show some respect.”

As they’ve been talking, there have been a door or two closing and opening in the hallway, light pat-pats on the floor. Nothing is secret in this birdcage, and Beomgyu’s voice comes to join in the conversation with a sleepy “We got freebies from BTS?”

Soobin looks up to see him hanging around the fridge, hair wet from the shower. His sweater looks either Kai’s or Yeonjun’s, and his pants are Soobin’s. Do they even have clothes of their own anymore?

“Jimin-hyung got us some doughnuts,” Taehyun lets Beomgyu in on the news.

The box of Krispy Kreme is half empty and since Kai has a penchant of staying up until he passes out, chances are there won’t be any left in the morning if Beomgyu doesn’t stake his claim now. “I already brushed my teeth,” Beomgyu laments.

“Just brush it again.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Fine.” Now, that was easy. He flips an imaginary lock of hair behind his shoulder and steals Soobin’s plate to eat the doughnut with. _Is it a practical life?_ Beomgyu blows on his doughnut one, two times before he takes a bite.

Kai comes back at a little past ten-thirty, eats the remaining doughnuts, brushes his teeth, and promptly falls asleep in Taehyun’s lower bunk. He smells fruity, and Taehyun suspects his parents gave him some wine to drink.

And the night ends like that. Not just any other day but another day nonetheless.

Soobin doubles up on the blankets (they don’t have any heating in their room) and turns off all the lights to sleep. He thought what with the mini reconciliation talk with Yeonjun and Taehyun, the perpetrators of this whole ‘expose Soobin’ feat, that that’s it for the day, but then just as he’s falling asleep, he hears a knock on the frame of the bunk bed. 

“Hey, Soobin-ah. Hyung,” Beomgyu corrects. His voice is small but louder than a whisper, with the intention to wake Soobin up in case he’s already asleep. “Can I sleep next to you tonight?”

“That’s rare,” Soobin answers back. Well, it’s too cold to sleep, anyway. “Is it because I’m a taken man? Are you into that, Beomgyu-yah?”

“Ew, you’re disgusting.”

Soobin shakes with laughter. “Sorry.” He hasn’t given a verbal _yes_ yet but Beomgyu’s already climbing down the ladder, so Soobin makes space for him to fit in that narrow single bed, casting the covers aside for Beomgyu to slip in next to him. “Bed’s going to break,” Soobin says, not a hint of warning.

“Good. Can’t wait to get new ones.” The extra warmth of another body is pleasant. They make themselves comfortable on the same pillow, tugging the covers up to their shoulders.

“It’s still going to be bunk beds, you know.”

 _Hm,_ Beomgyu hums. “Tell me what he’s like,” he says. “Your boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend?”

“He is, right?”

Soobin smiles. It’s dark but they’ve left the blinds open and the city lights pour in enough for him to be able to see the outline of Beomgyu’s face. “He is.”

“What’s he like? Is he any different from how he acts on TV?”

“Not really.”

“Yeah, I figured it’d be like that from how long he’s been in the spotlight. It’s either your public personality morphs into your real personality or you’ve worked your real personality around the whole charade,” Beomgyu muses. Soobin wonders if Beomgyu realizes that he’s playing with the drawstrings of Soobin’s hoodie, Beomgyu plays with his clothes a lot like a kid would do, it’s become a habit. “When did you even… start talking? I’ve never seen you talk.”

Pretty sure Beomgyu doesn’t realize the clothes thing, but Soobin doesn’t point it out. “Last year December. When we were in Japan for the MAMA’s staying at the same hotel, remember that?”

Seokjin-hyung knocked on their hotel room door that day, Yeonjun saw him through the peephole and nearly fainted, he sincerely believed the stage-high got him hallucinating. “Oh. Yeah. The birthday hat.”

“I couldn’t burn off the adrenaline from the performances that night so I walked around and I met him in the hallway with a yukata on. He asked me what I was doing up and I said I couldn’t sleep, and he asked me if I wanted to take a bath with him.”

“The onsen?” Beomgyu asks. The hotel had an open-roof one.

“Yeah. He has tattoos so he needed to book a time for him to use it privately, not that any BTS member could use it otherwise, really.”

“You took a bath with him… as a first real meeting?”

Soobin shrugs. “Why not. It’s like going to a jjimjilbang.”

“True.”

Truth be told, Soobin was terrified to the point of getting psychosomatic migraines that night. Jungkook hadn’t even shown his upper arm to anybody for months, and now Soobin was going to see him naked, all the while he was still listening to Euphoria to sleep at least once a week. But there was something with the lighting fixtures in the locker rooms, the cold air from the open door between the changing area to the open-bath area, that made it all very casual.

“Seeing someone naked in a public bath is different than seeing someone naked anywhere else,” Soobin simplifies.

Nobody ever gets hard in a public bath, is it even possible? “Absolutely, you’re right,” Beomgyu agrees.

“Anyway, he bought me one of those vending machine milk after the bath and I knocked out cold like a baby.”

Beomgyu snorts. “Cute.”

“I texted him thank you the next day. And we just… kept texting.”

“Hm.” Beomgyu’s rubbing his feet under the covers for warmth, Soobin doesn’t think he’s conscious of that, too. “You got some charms I didn’t know you had.”

Soobin hooks their ankles together, and Beomgyu stops rubbing his feet. It’s warmer this way. Soobin yawns. “Let’s go to sleep. Practice at eight tomorrow.”

The drawstring-pulling stops, too. “Will he be mad if I still hug you and stuff?”

Soobin ponders that. Jungkook isn’t the jealous type, he doesn’t have a reason to be one, he’s BTS Jungkook, but Soobin figures some boundaries are only appropriate. “He still sleeps cuddled up with his hyungs, so not really, but. He probably won’t like it if I held you the way I did when we were in the US, remember that?”

“Oh.” Beomgyu blushes. It’s too dark, but Soobin can tell from the way Beomgyu ducks his head and stares at Soobin’s neck that Beomgyu is evidently blushing. “Understandable.”

“What can you say, I’m a faithful man. Sorry, Beomgyu-yah.”

Beomgyu kicks his shin for that. “Shut up.”

The mood lightens up like magic, maybe Soobin does have some charms up his sleeve. “Sorry, sorry. Let’s sleep.”

“Mmh,” Beomgyu grunts, but he snuggles closer. Someday, hopefully, they’re going to move somewhere bigger. Have a twin-sized bed for each of them, perhaps, one that actually fits their legs without needing to bend. More floor space, a heater and an air conditioner in every room, a sofa. But even so, Soobin thinks, some nights he’d still like to sleep like this, huddled up with someone safe.

For the 2020 MAMA’s, as safety precaution, Big Hit had to rent out a three-storey cafe nearby. The organizers let them know ahead of time that no waiting rooms would be provided for this year’s ceremony, and it makes sense, it’s more responsible to stick with people who share a common environment daily.

Despite that, BTS are mostly in their van in the venue’s parking lot, since they have to show up to the awards stage considerably more than the other performers.

Soobin would rather do the congratulations after the whole thing wraps up, but that’d be too late at night and TXT is scheduled to leave earlier. This overlapping window they have getting their makeup touched up in this temporarily repurposed cafe is the only chance he’ll get.

A BTS manager calls for him from the emergency staircase on one side of the room, and Soobin excuses himself from the makeup staff, promising he’ll be quick.

“What are you up to?” Yeonjun asks, sneaking a glance at a bouquet the manager is hiding behind the staircase door.

Without looking up from his phone, Kai snickers and coins effortlessly, “He’s got some Bunny Business.”

Amazing. Real creative. Taehyun’s snort is not helping.

“Is that a code now, seriously?” Soobin can only sigh.

Also not helping, Beomgyu laughs without looking up from his phone either. “I like it, it’s catchy.”

**Author's Note:**

> algethseoyom is algesseoyo 알겠어요 "got it/understood" but written in aegyo


End file.
